7 Minutes In Heaven A CHANNY FANFIC
by Lynzimaniac8997
Summary: It was a normal night a Condor Studios. If you count a certain 3-named jerkthrob and the So Random! cast stuck in the prop house with the lights forcefully shut off by the storm and playing sleepover games normal. Yeeah. Nothin wierd about THAT. CHANNY
1. And there went the lights

**Hello. Lynzimaniac8997 here! I am fairly new to so spare me please. I don't like flaming but I'm very open to constructive critisism. ;) So..... Lets start with why I'm here.**

**1. I will soon be writing my VERY first FF. A Channy SWAC fanfic. **girly squeals of exitement****

**They are my Absoluter FAVORITE couple and SWAC is my fav fandom no doubt! COMING TO A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU!!!! :)**

**2. I have no problem with spelling OR grammar so don't hate if my computer switches to douche mode and won't type right. Get it? Got it? Good. ;)**

**3. I don't rant much unless I'm really pissed so don't flame up my occasional rants.**

**4. If my characters are EVER OOC its because its on purpose. **

**5. After I finish this story and get aquainted with writing on Fanfiction, If you have any requests for oneshots I will happily cooperate and be a writing slave every once-in-a-while!! 3 ;)**

**6. I DO NOT DO LEMONS! I WILL 'HINT' AND DO MILD STEAMY SCENES BUT ABSOLUTELY NO LEMONS!!!! Comprende`? LOL ((im serious)) **

**Anyways, if you can learn to love me I will surely make you happy! (((not in the creepy way))) **

**0_o That would be..... wierd. But I don't need much to survive! I just require a couple of crackers, a glass of water, and reviews from adoring fans! ;)**

**~Sincerely,**

**Lynzimaniac8997 3**

**Ok... So heres chapter one. There is a good chance that this could be a long oneshot sooo.... but IDK... maybe i'll make it longer. **

**ON TO THE STORY!!!!**

CPOV

I walked into the So Random! prop house looking for a certain 'sunny' brunette before stopping dead in my tracks. I saw Sonny sitting on the couch watching 'New Moon'. Sighing over none other than the one and only Taylor Lautner with a dreamy, distant look in her eyes.

Something inside me twitched and I felt a.... really wierd,unfamiliar feeling. Was that....???

...no. No. NO. No, no, no, no, no!!

Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT do jealousy. What is this sunny little Wisconsinette DOING to me!? First the... the... **caring**, then the helping, and now.... Jesus Christ.

I'd still gone unnoticed due to... to her distraction, so I fixed my hair, and put on the best cocky CDC smirk I could and waltzed in to the room like I owned it. I might as well have. I AM America's number one teen heartthrob after all. Or as Sonny liked to call it, 'Jerkthrob'.

Whatever. I'm Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan EFFING Cooper. She wants me.

The look on her face told me otherwise.

"Hey, Munroe." I said in a cocky **tone**. No responce. "Ooooohh... Watcha watchin???" I said, mocking Portlyn's usual tone when she talked about guys.

She reached around suddenly and smacked my head with the back of her hand without taking her eyes off the screen. "SHHH!!!!" She complained, turning up the volume.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, walking over and plopping down next to her. No responce. I did see her eye twitch though. Haha, atleast she's a LITTLE annoyed.

I sighed louder and dragged it out longer.

Scratch that. A LOT annoyed.

I earned a good groan from her and she paused the movie. She shifted in her indian style position and turned to me to glare.

"What do you WANT, Chad?!"

I put my finger to my chin, pretending to think about it. "Well, let's see. More money, a new car, better hair, for Zac Efron to turn_ extremely_ ugly, hmm.... what do I want?" _You._ I tacked on. _ No, Chad! She's a stupid Random. And she's friends with all the other Randoms too! Zorro, and Tina and Nick and Garry! And she's __**average.**__ With her average, gorgeous hair, and those sexy, average chocolate brown eyes, and her average, cute face. Stupid, average cute. _

"Whatever, Chad. I know you're conceited no need to emphasize the point. Seriously, why are you here?" She looked.... pissed. _Shit._

"I came to get my script. I know you have it, Munroe." I said as I narrowed my eyes._ Liar._

"I don't have your stupid script. _Bye_." She said, turning her attention back to the movie.

I looked at the clock, it was 8:00pm. Crap. I really need to go home. But... Staying here with Sonny was just too tempting.

I loved bugging her. I loved to watch her get so worked up, and spat the occasional cuss word.

I needed our daily arguments like I needed _air. _Hell, it_ was_ my air.

Suddenly, the entire So Random! cast walked in and and plopped down on all the available couches. One of them, (Nico?) looked at my direction and then Sonny's and wrinkled his nose.

"Ew. What is _POOPER_ doing in here?" He complained, and all of the Randoms shared his facial expression.

Including Sonny.

"Ugh, I don't know! He just barged in here and annoyed me about his script! I was perfectly fine watching a movie before he waltzed in here and sat down."

I then noticed that the movie was now off, the 8:30 nightly news on.

We all watched the female reporter getting drenched in a streetside in silence, forgetting the subject.

_"Reports of a major thunderstorm is said to hit in Hollywood tonight, raining on the stars' parade. We have just confirmed that this freak storm has been sweeping the nation and is now ending it's reign in none other than west-coastern state, California. Everywhere it goes, it has been causing electrical problems so, people in Hollywood tonight, break out your candles and board games. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"_

Just then, as if on cue, there was a HUGE clap of thunder and the sound of pouring rain hitting the roof and swaying the trees.

Atleast the lights haven't shut off! Yet.

And...... there goes the lights. _Shit._

So? What'd you think?

Love it?

Hate it?

Any Ideas?

REVIEW!!!!


	2. I Never got locked in the prop house

**Okay, heres the new update.**

**I'm going to be at my Dad's. And he, being my dad, doesn't have Internet out in Rockmart. So I wont be able to update the whole weekend. :P **

**Sooooo... Here's chapter two! And sorry if it's kinda rushed or short.**

**REVIEW! Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I'll write more, when I write more, you're all happy, and when you're all happy, I GET REVIEWS!!!! YAY!**

**On to the story!!!!**

* * *

SPOV

I couldn't see _anything._

Then an ear-piercing scream came from the other side of the room and we all flinched in fear. Or... I _think_ we all did. It's not like I could tell.

It was Tawni. Of course.

"Ohmigawd.... SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!!!!" She screamed dramatically. I rolled my eyes and turned to Chad. I knew it was him because I was still on the couch and so was he.

"Chad, if you wanna stay here, I suggest you keep yourself _useful_ and come help me find some candles. _If _ you can keep from stumbling." I smiled and snorted.

I tugged his hand, practically yanking him off the couch and he followed the sound of my footsteps into the small area in the back.

I hated being so _hostile _to him. But... I kinda had to be. He annoyed the shit outta me most days. But the weird thing was... I _wanted_ him to. And I liked it.

_No, no. He doesn't like you and you don't like him. Face it, he's got one arm around a different girl every other week. He could have anyone he wanted. Why would he pick __**you?**_

We felt around in drawers for about 5 minutes before I came up with some tealight candles and he some matches. We struck a lot of candles and walked back into the front room with everyone.

"Oh.... oh thank God..." Tawni sighed. _Everyone_ rolled their eyes. ".....What? I'm.... scared of the dark..." She murmurred**(sp?)**

Chad bust into hysterics at my side, his body doubled over, shaking with laughter. Tears were running down his face as he clutched his sides and gasped for air in between giggles.

At this sight, I couldn't help but laugh.

I started giggling, and that turned into full-blown laughs. Before you know it, we had everyone laughing. Even Tawni.

Eventually, the room calmed down, and we sat in an awkward circle as Grady came back from the kitchen with Root Beer. "I've got and idea," I said evilly as everyone popped open their bottles. "Let's play I Never."

I heard mumbled agreements from everyone in the room.

"Great!" I smiled. "I'll go first." Before I had a chance to start Tawni jumped up saying that she had to use the bathroom.

She ran over to the double doors that led to the studio hallway and pulled. Nothing happened.

This is when I steal Chad's line.

_Shit._

I jumped up and pulled with her as hard as I could, all to no avail. We were locked in the prop house for the night. And _everyone_ had gone home exept for me and Tawni and the four worried teens in a circle on the floor.

"Dammit!" I spat. Going to take my place beside Chad. Tawni ran into the prop house restroom and slammed the door. "Well, atleast we can play now." I said sullenly. The phone lines were down so no one was calling their parents....

_And they had to spen the night with eachother.. __**ALONE.**_

Tawni came running out of the restroom and plopped down beside Nico and grabbed her Root Beer. We started the game.

"Hm. Let's see..." I said thinking. "I Never kissed a girl."

Everyone drank exept Zora.

"My turn," Chad said, going in the circle. "I never _once_ smoked a ciggarette."

Tawni was the only one who drank.

"MY TUUUUURRRRRN!" Tawni screeched. "I have NEVER gotten an A+ in a subject in school." She said happily like she was bragging. Maybe she was. I mean come on, its TAWNI.

I drank and so did Chad and Zora.

And the game went on like that for a while until we chugged the whole twelve-pack, drinking two apeice.

Maybe this wouldn't be _that_ bad.

_**Maybe.**_

* * *

**Sooooo???? What'd ya think? LOVE? HATE? MORE CHANNY? (that was a stupid question =])**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE! I BURN EASY**

**I promise to have atleast two chapters up by next tuesday if I can get 20 reviews over the weekend. LOL... GOTTA EARN IT! ;)**

**REVIEW! Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I'll write more, when I write more, you're all happy, and when you're all happy, I GET REVIEWS!!!! YAY!**


	3. Karaoke

**Heyyyyyyyy(:**

**So... at my dad's.... we went to the library and got cards so I'm gonna see not this coming up weekend but the one after that, I'm gonna go up to the library and see if I can update there. And if i can, well... ya'll just might be in luck. :)**

**My Best Friend is coming over this coming up weekend so I'm not updating.**

**........**

**Hell, I might. ;)**

**Well, anyways.... CUE TRUMPET FANFARE!!!!**

**....BUM BA DA DUMMMMM!!! CHAPTER THREE!**

**And just so we're clear, Zora is not in this story.**

**REVIEW! Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I'll write more, when I write more, you're all happy, and when you're all happy, I GET REVIEWS!!!! YAY!**

* * *

CPOV

It was never going to end was it?

Apparently, Sonny had 'conveniantly' packed spare, emergency pajamas.

And I thought she looked sexy in _real clothes._

**THIS GIRL**.... this _beautiful, sexy, smart, amazing, gorgeous, sunny_ girl, came walking over to me in lime green and hot pink plaid short-shorts and a com_pletely_ un-Sonny like black tank-top. It was more of a Tawni-tank top if you know what I mean.

I felt my eyes pop open wide before i realized it.

Suddenly, she glanced at me and saw my stare, blushing deep red before sitting down, smiling slightly.

I turned my head, blushing a light shade of red. C.....D.....FREAKING C does_** not**_ blush!

And yet here I was. Cheeks burning furiously.

Tawni piped up this time. "Ooooh! I know! Let's play Truth or Dare."

"Oh cool! I wanna go first!" Sonny said from beside me. She looked over at Nico and smirked. That was _my_ smirk!

"Truth." Nico said.

"Aw you're no fun!"

"Don't care. Ask me."

"Ugh." Sonny rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hm... let's see... Who was your first kiss?"

Nico sat back and sighed/groaned. "Oh! God.... let's see if i can remember. There were so many I can't seem to count...." Nico had a smug grin on his face and I rolled my eyes. "Katy Condor. 6th grade. Under the gym bleachers."

We all stared at him.

"You mean _the_ Katy Condor!?" I asked, shocked.

"I didn't know there was a '_the' _attatched." He said careless, arms behind his head.

"....Uh, YEAH. Katy Condor. As in Mr. Condor's daughter!" I yelled at him.

His eyes widened, then his back went ramrod straight. "Ooh Damn. Please tell me..."

"She lives in Hawaii, Nico. And plus, you haven't seen her since sixth grade. No sweat." I said reassuringly and nonchalantly. I know, I know. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. But, like I said. This girl does some crazy things to me.

"Oh thank sweet Jesus." Nico said, letting out a breath and putting a hand to his heart.

"Chad, Chad, Chad..." Sonny looked at me feigning surprise. "He actually has a heart." She then said to her castmates.

"Uh..." I deliberated for a moment. "Haha... um NO. I just wanted him to quit rambling. It was getting annoying." I said, rolling my eyes.

"_Suuuuuuuuuuurrre....._" said Sonny sarcastically.

"It's the truth!"

"Fine, Chad."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?" She asked me smiling and biting her lip.

"Oh we are _so_ good." I said playfully.

"_Blecccch!" _Tawni said sticking her tounge out and putting her finger in her mouth.

We both blushed and turned to glare at her.

"...What? It's gross."

"I have another idea! Let's do karaoke!" said Sonny exitedly.

"Ooh! I call firsties!" Tawni said.

"Secondies!" Sonny laughed.

"Lasties." I mumbled.

Sonny laughed. "No! YOU are gonna sing _with_ me!"

My eyes widened. "Uh.... erm... HUH!?"

Sonny smirked my smirk again. "I was just kidding! Nervous much?"

"No! It's just the duets are usually about love!"

_Shit._

Sonny turned to look at me with wide eyes. "S...s-so?" she sputtered.

"Uh- nothing. Tawni! Start your music!"

Tawni was on the 'stage'(a rug on a small platform in the front of the room. We were playing music through speakers from Sonny's laptop) with a root beer bottle in her hands. "Okay!"

This really slinky music came on. It fit Tawni really well.

_Oh baby, baby have you seen Amy tonight?_

_Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin up outside? Oh,_

_Oh baby, baby does she take a peice a lime,_

_For the drink that imma buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh!_

She continued the song and just let me say, i'm glad she went first. It made everyone else look better.

She was entering the last chorus.

_Love me, hate me,_

_but can't you see what I see?_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin to_

_IF YOU SEEK AMY._

We all clapped as she walked off the 'stage' and handed the bottle to Sonny.

What came next surprised me more than anything else. This really upbeat rock music came on and Sonny rocked her head and swung her hips and started singing.

_She lives in a fairytale,_

_somewhere too far for us to find._

_Forgotten the taste and smell,_

_of a world that she's left behind._

_It's all about the exposure,_

_the lens I told her._

_The angles are all wrong now she's ripping wings off of butterflies._

_Keep your feet on the ground,_

_when your head's in the clouds._

_Well, go get your shovel!_

_And we'll dig a deep hole,_

_to bury the castle! Bury the castle!_

_Well, go get your shovel!_

_And we'll dig a deep hole,_

_to bury the castle! Bury the castle!_

_Ba da ba, ba da ba ba da!_

The music continued and **man**, could Sonny sing! I was getting nervous as it was nearing my turn.

Nico sang Replay by Iyaz and he was good. Not great, but good.

Grady sang Only the Good Die Young by Billy Joel. He... he was.... o...kay....

Now it was my turn. I was really careful at the selection of my song. I thought it was a good choice. For me.

I took a deep breath as my music started.

* * *

**Okay... CLIFFY!!!**

**Yeah, sorry I had to!**

**In chapter 4 there WILL be some CHANNY action! ;)**


	4. The closet

**Okay... CHAPTER 4!!!! Here are the songs so you can listen while you read.**

**Tawni- If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears**

**Sonny- Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore**

**Chad- My Life, Your Entertainment by T.I. feat. Usher**

**Sonny + Chad- Starstruck by Lady Gaga feat. Space Cowboy**

**When they sing, Chad's parts will be in bold, and sonny's are **_italics_**, both of them together is **_italics underlined._

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_Now it was my turn. I was really careful at the selection of my song. I thought it was a good choice. For me._

_I took a deep breath as my music started._

I looked at the wall before I started. I didn't like the opening but it was part of the song. I can't just skip it.

_Hey, hey_

_Whats happenin everybody?_

_I hope they get my good side, you know I gotta look good when I walk out the house, you know that camera followin._

_I know they takin pictures._

_Hey, hey you watch it I live it, you know?_

_Ya'll sit back, relax, imma make it a good show._

_It'll make a hell of a movie._

_My life, your entertainment,_

_you watch it while I live it (live it)_

_I walk they follow_

_I talk they holla_

_Just here for your amusement. (hey, hey)_

_My life your entertainment (tainment)_

_you watchin while I'm livin (livin)_

_You wait for me to lose it,_

I looked into Sonny's eyes.

_I guess I'm just here for your amusement._

I wonder what they would think when I tried out my** rapping.**

_Hey._

_The price of fame, i think I paid_

_Want my change, i done gave ay'thing in my possesion for my seconds on the stage._

_For my name up in lights,_

_and bunch of million record sales._

_I done gave up my life, can't get a moment to myself._

_'Are we alone?' I ask myself. Is it worth it? I ain't perfect._

_Neither's anybody else._

_But I think my kid'll deserve to be with daddy, get some lovin, without all the interruptions._

_With all the lies and gossips published, I'm the type for yo discussions._

_And I stay in trouble, just to show these suckas i ain't lost it._

_And I'd do it all again. That's the funny thing about it._

_Am I playin? Man, I doubt it._

_Will Change? Man, I doubt it._

_I done been alot of things, but I ain't never been a coward._

_See tha paparazzi crowded all around me now._

_See em' takin to their distance, wanna pound like I'm senile._

I redid the chorus, and everyone of the random's jaws were dropped. I smirked into my song.

_My life your entertainment,_

_you watch it while I live it (live it)_

_I walk they follow_

_I talk they holla_

_Just here for your amusement. (hey, hey)_

_My life your entertainment (tainment)_

_you watchin while I'm livin (livin)_

_You wait for me to lose it,_

_I guess I'm just here for your amusement._

SPOV

Oh. My. God.

Chad could sing?

And... rap?

What!?

Wow.

_I guess I'm just here for your amusement._

His song finished and we all stared at him, mouths gaping.

"...Well? Did you like it?" Chad asked, nervous.

We just stared at him.

"Damn, I didn't think it was that bad." he mumbled.

"You... you weren't!!! That was awesome!" I sputtered. I had an amazed smile on my face.

"Really? Like.... really?" there was a tone to his voice that made him sound like a little girl. it almost made me laugh.

"Yeah!" Tawni smiled and hopped over to us. "It was like, really good but not as good as like, me." Tawni said flipping her hair and putting a hand on her hip.

Chad rolled his eyes and smiled a breathtaking smile that made my heart flutter. I bit my lip and looked at him. He had merged into a conversation with Nico, and I took liberty of his distraction to look at him. And I mean_ actually_ look at him.

I studied his shady blonde hair, his twinkling blue eyes that looked like a beautiful blue day exept the stars were out. And his _lips_... oh my God his lips. They had that perfect little 'M' at the top of them just like mine.... and his abs too... that little everpresent 6-pack that was obviously there. Even though he had a shirt on... you could tell. Oh, you could tell.

I hadn't noticed I was drooling until Tawni came up and wiped it off my lip and on my shirt. I looked at her, flushing and she smirked.

"You like him. Its kinda obvious now."

I smiled. If I tried to hide it now I would look like an idiot. "I know..."

i looked back up at Chad only to catch him looking at me. I blushed and he blushed, but then.... he... he winked! My heart fluttered and I looked away.

"Well, you sing good and so does he... do a duet with him!"

"Haha..." I blushed. "No...." I said, smiling shyly and looking down.

"Yes! Get your butt back up on that stage!" She pushed me up there with the root beer bottle and handed another one to Chad. She pushed him up on the stage and he looked at me confused and nervous, eyes wide. I rolled my eyes and gave him an apologetic look.

The music started and I knew we both recognized it.

NO ONES POV

Sonny and Chad both stood on the stage as the music came on. It was Starstruck, one of their favorites. Chad had teased her saying it briefly explained how she felt about him when she came to Hollywood. Sonny had to start and Chad had the rap in the middle.

_Groove slam, work it back, filter that baby bump that track._

_Groove slam, work it back, filter that baby bump that track._

_Groove slam, work it back, CDC just play that track, SM in the room_

_So starstruck, Cherry, cherry, cherry, cherry, boom boom. _

_Rollin up to the club on the weekends,_

_Stylin out the beat that you're freakin,_

_Fantasize I'm the track that you're tweakin,_

_Blow my heart up._

_Put yo hands on my waist, pull the fader, _

_run it back with original flavor,_

_cue me up, i'm the 12 at yo table,_

_I'm so starstruck._

_i'm so starstruck, baby cuz you blow my heart up_

_**I'm so star-starstruck, baby cuz you blow my heart up I'm so**_

Sonny was putting her hand in her hair and swaying her hips to the music while Chad moved around her in a circle, getting in her face when it was his turn and smirking when she was saying she was 'starstruck'.

_Baby we're alone now gotta request?_

_Would ya make me numba one on yo playlist?_

_Gottcha Dre headphones, with the left side on, _

_wanna scratch me back and forth, back and forth?_

_**Uh huh **_

_Put yo hands on my waist, pull the fader, _

_run it back with original flavor,_

_with the breakdown first,_

_Up until the chorus to the verse_

_re-ke-re-ke-reverse_

_I'm so starstruck._

_i'm so starstruck, baby cuz you blow my heart up_

_**I'm so star-starstruck, baby cuz you blow my heart up I'm so**_

_I'm so starstruck._

_i'm so starstruck, baby cuz you blow my heart up, I'm so_

_**star-starstruck, baby cuz you blow my heart up I'm so**_

Now it was Sonny's turn to laugh, and smile and roll her eyes when he 'made fun of her' for being starstruck. It was like the song was letting him be cocky.

_**Hey lil' mama, like 'really, really is that him?**_

_**I done seen you before, what you got on them big rims? Enter that cash flow'**_

_**I'm like, 'baby don't trip'**_

_**So shawty say, 'handover yo signature right here'**_

_**Like adjust the dotted line, and I supposed to sign.**_

_**How she at it, a fanatic and I think it's goin down**_

_**She so starstruck, the gal all struck,**_

_**and she done had an overdose, too many Starbucks.**_

_**Ain't never seen a balla,**_

_**paper that stack taller,**_

_**Notice who let the top back on the Chevy Impala**_

_**Hummers and all that fully loaded with two spoilers.**_

_**What did you call that when you showed up with two dollars?**_

_**But that's another chapter,**_

_**son of a bachelor.**_

_**All on me, just spotted a baby actor.**_

_**Complete swagga.**_

_**They go to dagga, got what she wants, shawty happily ever after.**_

_I'm so starstruck, struck_

_baby cuz you blow my heart up_

_**I'm so star-starstruck, baby cuz you blow my heart up I'm so**_

_I'm so starstruck, struck_

_baby cuz you blow my heart up, I'm so_

_**star-starstruck, baby cuz you blow my heart up, heart up.**_

_Groove slam, work it back, filter that baby bump that track._

_Groove slam, work it back, filter that baby bump that track._

_Groove slam, work it back, filter that baby bump that track._

_Groove slam, work it back, filter that baby bump that track._

_Baby we're alone now gotta request?_

_Would ya make me numba one on yo playlist?_

_Gottcha Dre headphones, with the left side on, _

_wanna scratch me back and forth, back and forth?_

_**Uh huh **_

_Put yo hands on my waist, pull the fader, _

_run it back with original flavor,_

_with the breakdown first,_

_Up until the chorus to the verse_

_**I'm so- I'm so**_

They repeated the chorus and were now in each others faces, smirking/smiling. They screwed up the song in some places because of their giggles, and Sonny just couldn't help it when he said, _**baby cuz you blow my heart up.**_ Because that's what he did to her.

And they finished the song like this.

_So starstruck-struck,_

_baby cuz you blow my heart up_

_**I'm so star-starstruck baby cuz you blow my heart up**_

_Baby cuz you blow my heart up_

As the music faded they were still looking in each other's eyes, and everyone burst into applause and that's when they turned to everyone. Sonny had a shy smile on her face and Chad's was just a cocky smirk.

CPOV

Man... oh my God that was awesome. Me and Sonny just sang together and both of our eyes were practically _screaming_ 'kiss me' or 'I so wanna kiss you right now'.

I of course took the rap in the middle cuz im mean, psh! Come on. Who was gonna do it? Sonny? Ha!! That'd be hilarious.

We sat back down in our circle and Sonny was the first to speak.

"So? What did ya'll think?"

A group of exited murrmurs took over the group but I could make out things like, 'it was amazing' or 'awesome, guys!' or from Tawni, 'not as good as be but WOW!'

Sonny blushed and had a toothy, shy smile on her face as she looked at her hands. "Thanks..."

She was so cute when she did that smile.

Of course Tawni piped up _AGAIN_.

"OOH OOH!!! OHHHHH I HAVE SUCH A GOOD IDEA!" She squealed.

I cocked my head to the side as if to say, 'What is it?'

"Let's play.... 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

My heart went into my throat.

What if I got picked with Sonny?

That made me nervous. And... exited. But then I had a scary thought. What if I got picked with...

TAWNI!?

Nico popped his collar. "Haha... alrrigghhht! But no homosexuality here. Who's got the bottle?"

I handed him mine from karaoke and he spun it, landing it on and empty space, which ment he had to strip.

He took off his shirt and threw it on the couch.

"Okay!" Grady exclaimed. "My turn." He spun it and it landed on Tawni.

".....EW! EW EW EW! I USE MY FREEBIE!" She screamed, taking off her shirt. I averted my eyes. Obviously, Blondie wasn't the shy type. I was sitting across from Sonny while i watched her spin the bottle. It slowed down and crept past Grady... then Nico... I shut my eyes for about 6 seconds.

When I opened them, everyone was staring at me and Sonny hid her face in her hands. I looked down at the bottle.

Guess who it landed on?

_Shit._

Me and Sonny were both blushing furiously as Tawni pulled us up and pushed us into the dark closet as the lock clicked shut.

_**OH**__ Shit._

"We're not letting you come out until after 7 minutes!" Tawni yelled from the other side of the door, sounding muffled.

I could see Sonny looking at the ground when my eyes adjusted.

"So....." She said nervously.

"So....." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

She was breathing deeply and I chuckled. "Let's get this over with." I said. But in truth, I never wanted to leave.

I crashed my lips onto hers and to my surprise, she kissed back. With_ force_. That made her that much more sexy. I could feel the tingly sparks all around my lips, on the kiss, on her lips... everywhere.

Her arms went up around my neck, lacing her fingers over the back of my neck. I snaked my arms around her waist, and she pulled me closer as I pushed her up against the wall.

She spoke when we both broke for air.

"Woah."

"I know." My voice was really husky and she shuddered in delight as she kissed me passionately again, her hands miving into my hair, grabbing fistfulls of it. I growled playfully against her lips and she giggled kissing me again... twice... a third time...

I pulled back, grinning at her and she grinned back. I loved this girl... I think.

I kissed her heatedly again, and the evident sparks flying were inevitable. It was clear now. I was irrevocably, obviously, and forever in love with Sonny Munroe.

All of a sudden, the door swung open while my lips were still on Sonny's, and a camera flashed, taking a picture. I turned to Tawni and glared at her.

"Okay, okay we both know you wanna stay but we _did_ give you eight minutes!" Tawni said, pulling us out. I looked at Sonny and she blushed, turning a tomato color. I grinned and winked at her.

We sat back down and Sonny slipped her hand in mine. But where no one else could see, I laced our fingers.

I could get used to being locked in here.

* * *

**Ok.... who loves me now? **

**No, this is not the end of the story, there will be another chapter, and I'm thinking about doing a sequel. Like, this could be the story of how their first kiss was or something. I think I could go on for a while with these characters.**

**If you want a sequel, I need atleast 20 reviews. If that doesn't happen by the time this story's over, you can PM me saying that you want it and if you have any requests or ideas. :)**

**3~ Lynzimaniac8997**


	5. Chapter 5 THE FINALE

**Okay... SO SO SO SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! PLEASE DON"T KILL MEEEEEEEE!!!!! 8C ..... OKAY.... NOW I SOUND LIKE TAWNI..... ;) I've been up to my NECK in schoolwork and plus, my mom decides she wants to stay up late now and so she's taking my extra 4 hours every night to write. :P**

**((sniffles)) I think i'm gonna cry!! :')**

**So here it is! The last chapter of my story.**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers. When I posted chapter 4 and left for school, I had 4 reviews. i ask for twenty for a sequel. When i come home i had 17 new reviews!!! That's more than i've had all week! I love you guys! And a shout out to the following peoples:**

**Cassie Rene**

**RaNdOm GiRl 2014**

**hannahpie45**

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV**

**monkey87**

**and Klutzy-But-Cute **

**for being the top first 6 to review!**

**You will have your own characters in my sequel! Just PM me to tell me what your character will be called. :) LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! You don't know how happy it makes me to come home and read reviews! **

**So I present to you one last time, 7 minutes in heaven-A CHANNY FANFIC**

SPOV

Oh. My. God.

We were playing SMIH.

And it was my turn.

I spun the bottle, watching it spin round and round hastily. When it slowed down, it missed Grady and Nico (thank God) and I immidiately looked up to Chad, who had his eyes clenched shut and the bottle stopped.

I already knew who it was.

I turned a bright red color and hid my face in my hands. Tawni yanked me and Chad up by the arm and pushed us toward a dark closet. We were both blushing furiously.

She slammed the closet door shut and locked it and I heard her muffled voice. "We're not letting you come out until after 7 minutes!" And with that, she left us alone.

I was staring down at my shoes, avoiding his eyes.

"So....." I said awkwardly.

"So....." He repeated, rubbing the back of his neck. I was breathing heavily and nervously.

He chuckled. "Let's get this over with."

Before I could say anything, I felt his lips on mine. I kissed him back, our lips moving in synchronization. I laced my arms around his neck, crossing my wrists, and he put kis arms around my waist. I pulled him closer as he pushed my back up against a wall.

Sparks were everywhere. Anywhere our bodies touched,there was a surge of passionate electricity. We fit together like perfect puzzle pieces.

We broke for air and I just had to say, "Woah."

"I know." So he could feel it too. His voice was husky from the heatedness of the kiss. it was so sexy it made me shudder. I needed him. More of him. All of him. I wonder how much time we had left?

That thought made me crash my lips to his again, I grinned against his lips and moved my hands to his hair, grasping as much of it as I could, holding his face to mine, our lips molding together like melting candle wax.

He growled playfully and I giggled, pulling back and biting my lip. I kissed him shortly one more time... and another... a third time...

We were still kissing when the door swung open, and Tawni flashed a picture with my digital camera. How did she know where that was?

"Okay okay," she said pulling us out. "we both know you wanna stay but we _did_ give you eight minutes!" She was grinning. Chad looked down at me and I blushed, he winked.

We sat down next to each other and when no one was looking, I slipped my hand in Chad's and he laced our fingers together.

No one teased us about the kissing because they thought we were just following and cooperating with the rules of the game.

But only we knew what had _really_ happened in that closet. We felt the electricity running through our fingers right now. This was love.

Atleast for me. I had no idea what he felt.

All of a sudden, the lights came on and we all looked around, astonished. Cheers erupted from everyone else but me and Chad. We were both just looking at each other solemn. We didn't wanna leave.

Then, out of absolutely_ nowhere,_ we heard Marshall's voice from the other side of the door, while his fist was pounding on it.

"Sonny! Guys! Is everyone okay?!"

Nico and Grady jumped up and rushed to the door. "Oh Lord! We're saved!" They screamed.

"Don't you guys worry! We'll have this door open lickety-split!" Then, tw cops with a battering ram burst the door open. Chad yanked his hand from mine and stood up.

Marshall walked in and we noticed it was 2a.m. "I know what ya'll must've gone through, so you may leave now." He told me and Chad, completely oblivious to the fact that we were now... W-what... what were we?

CPOV

I sat on a couch while Sonny was talking to Marshall, and like, every five minutes he would glance down at me, glaring or giving me nasty looks. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

Every now and again, I could pick out the mumbled words that flowed through their conversation. It sounded like Sonny was trying to reassure him that I was here completely by accident, and that it was not an 'attempt to sabotage them'. I scoffed. I loved her. Maybe not all the other randoms, but her I did!

Marshall finally left, and Sonny came and sat down beside me. The awkwardness was SO unnerving. I couldn't stand it. I stood up and pulled her with me.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

We were running down the hallway to the parking lot as I turned my head around to look at her and wink. "You'll see...."

I pulled her into the passenger seat of my black convertible 2010 Camaro. I roared the engine to life and sped down the freeway to my house. My parents were no where in sight because they were in Europe.

And I know what you're thinking.... home alone+unruly-hormoned teen boy and girl+ hot PJ's=sex. Well, you're wrong. We weren't even technically _together_ yet! And... I still didn't know if she loved me back.

I pulled into my driveway and Sonny looked at me, puzzled.

"Just come on..." I pulled her out of the car and through my front door. I still had her hand when 'i turned around to look her in the eyes. She blushed and looked down.

"Chad... we need to talk about this..." she said looking at her feet. Then she looked me in the eyes "...don't we?"

I sighed and dropped her hand. Instead, I went to go sit on the couch and she followed. I put an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah... we do."

She sighed and stared at her hands. Why was she not looking at me?

**SPOV**

I couldn't look him in his eyes. I might confess... unaware in those sparkling blue pools. "S-so... w-w-... like..." I sighed. "...W-what are w-we? " I stuttered out, Finally looking in to his eyes, I don't know what I saw there... but it made me feel like singing.

**CPOV**

"I don't know... what _are_ we? Like.. where do we stand?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know Chad that's why I'm asking you."

"W-well... how do you feel... a-about m-me?"

"How do you f-feel ab-bout me?"

"Sonny, I have a surprise for you." I said abruptly. I leaned down in her ear and whispered. "Close your eyes..." And she did so.

I bent down to her slowly, and took her face in my hands. Her eyes were still shut. "Sonny, I don't _know_ how you feel. But..." I kissed her strongly, my hands still cupping her face. She kissed be back, putting a hand in my hair to hold my face to hers. Not that I would ever leave. I pulled back and stared her in the eyes, "That's the surprise, Munroe. I think I'm falling in love with you."

At first she just looked at me. I started to get nervous, but then... she locked lips with me again and it got really heated. She broke the kiss, and looked at me and smiled.

"So... big bad Cooper fell in love with good girl sunny Sonny..." She smiled toothily at me and I frowned.

"Sonny--"

She kissed me sweetly again before I could say anything else. "I love you, too." She said sweetly _too_.

I just stared at her, a slow smile spread across my face. She rested her head against my shoulder and yawned. I smiled and set her upright. I smiled when she pouted.

"You're comfy..." she whined.

I laughed and kissed her head. "Do you wanna sleep here tonight?" I asked her before realizing what that sounded like. My eyes widened and before I knew it I was backtracking.

"UH.... I-I mean... erm... uh, I mean--" She kissed me shortly again. I liked her way of shutting me up. It was better than yelling at me.

"I would love to, Chad. There's only one annoying problem." She said unhappily.

"What!? Tell me what it is, I'll kill it!" I snarled.

Sonny laughed. "My Mom. She has no clue where I'm at and it's... 3AM!" She sighed, exasperated.

"No worries. I'll get my phone and you can call her and tell her you'll be staying at Tawni's." I said, handing her the phone.

"But... but that's lying." She said. I sighed and gave her a pointed look.

"Oh.. OH! Right, right..." She realized, dialing. I went to the couch and propped my feet on the table.

I stood and pulled her into my embrace and kissed her when she hung up the phone.

"Mmm.." she she sighed against my lips. She pulled away and I put my hand in hers, pulling her up the huge staircase. I stopped at a blue door (mine) and covered her eyes.

"Ugh, Chad! What the hell?" She whined, trying to pry my hands from her face.

"Shh!" I laughed. "Hold on." I kicked the door open and let go of her face and instead took her hand.

She stared, eyes wide at my dark blue and light blue bedroom. It was enormous, I'll give her that... The walls were a regular, soft blue. I had a deep blue king-sized bed, and a flat screen TV. I also had my own master bathroom with a glass shower and a bubble/jet tub.

Get this.... the first thing Sonny did...

was run and jump on my bed.

....Really?

"Really Sonny? Really?" I asked, smkrking at her.

"What? I'm tired and this bed is _HUGE!!!"_ She was amazed.

I laughed. "Let me put on some sleep stuff and we can go to bed... if-if that's ok with you.." I said, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. "I can go sleep in the guest room.." I offered, not really wanting to.

She sat up. "No... No! Of course I want you to sleep with me, Chad!" She yelled. Then she realized what she said and blushed harder than I ever saw her blush before. She dropped her head into her hands. "Oh. My. God. I can _not _believe I just said that..." She mumbled. She was so embarrased, I could tell.

I sat down beside her and lifted her red face in my hands to look at her. She met my eyes, still embarrased. "There's nothing to be embarrased about." I told her. I bent down to whisper in her ear. "It's not like the feeling's not mutual." I said seductuivley. I pulled back and winked at her, then got up to go change.

SPOV

O. M. F. G....

Did Chad just tell me he wanted to have sex with me?

Ho. Ly. Shit! CHAD SAID HE LOVES ME _AND_ HE WANTS TO MAKE LOVE WITH ME!

OH MY GOD!

I got up off the bed and did a small little happy dance, hoping Chad wouldn't walk out. Oops, too late.

"Haha... what are you doing?!" He said in between giggles.

I blushed (I was sure doing alot of that tonight!) and put my hands behind my back, looking down. Chad walked up and hugged me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Haha... that was actually really...." he hesitated, trying to find the right word.

"....really what?" I asked nervously.

"Sexy." he whispered. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me hungrily. The kiss was getting really steamy, and before I knew it, I was on the bed on my back and Chad was on top of me. Chad broke the kiss for air and Chad and me were both breathing heavily.

CPOV

"Sonny--"

She kissed me again making me innable to speak.

"Sonny." I tried again. But it came out like, "Mmphmm." against her lips.

I pushed against her shoulder gently. She pulled back and pouted, hurt. I could see tears beginning to prick her eyes. "Sonny... what are you doing?" I asked, trying to look into her eyes. She avoided them. Of course.

"I-I-I..." She started to cry. "I-I thought... I thought you... B-b-but... but y-you said..." She was sobbing. I pulled her to my chest and she grabbed my shirt, crying into it. I rubbed her back, soothing her. "Shh... Sonny it's okay..."

She stopped crying after a minute, and I sat her up so I could look at her. "Sonny, I love you. And I want you. Oh, God do I want you..." I said biting my lip. "But... we need to wait, Sonny. You'll be so much happier if we did." I assured her. I kissed her sweetly and she pulled back and looked at me. She nodded. "You're right. Who knew you'd be the responsible one?" She said, laughing weakly.

"I have my moments." I said jokingly, using the same line I did on the dance floor oh, so long ago.

"Sonny... I have something I want to show you. Well, do for you." I said after a moment. i got up and left her sitting on the bed. I got out my acoustic and walked back to her.

"Now, this is kinda hard for me, so try to be openminded." I said. "I only dabble a bit."

"DABBLA!" She shouted in a british accent, pointing her finger at me. I laughed. She was impersonating thay 'Trey Brothers' dude. Was that his name? Whatever. It was hilarious.

"Okay..." I said before strumming.

**SPOV (1 hour later) **

I lay there in Chad's bed, on his bare chest. He had one arm around me and I had one arm wrapping his waist. I sighed in the pitch black thinking about the song Chad'd written me. **(A.N. Pull up on another tab Tonight I Love You by The Lantecy for romantic effect! It works. I wrote it and it made ME go 'AWH!') **

_Its a beautiful night and I'm opened up  
The look in your eyes says so much  
Nothing can touch us out here  
Don't know where we are but I know I see  
A beautiful girl walking next to me  
I need to hold you, my dear_

Let's just take tonight, tonight slow  
Cause I want to see where this, where this goes  
I need you

I'd give you today but it's not mine yet  
I'll ask you to stay here with me till then  
I think I'm falling for you  
(falling for you, I need you)  
I just want to look in your eyes and see  
All that you have looking back at me  
I think tonight, I love you  
(I love you)

Tell me the chance hasnt passed us by  
Cause baby, the stars have never shined so bright  
Nothing can stop us out here

Let's just take tonight, tonight slow  
I want to see where this, where this goes  
I need you 

_I'd give you today but its not mine yet  
I'll ask you to stay here with me till then  
I think I'm falling for you  
(falling for you, I need you)  
I just want to look in your eyes and see  
All that you have looking back at me  
I think tonight, I love you  
(I love you) I love you_

I'd give you today but it's not mine yet  
I love you

I'd give you today but it's not mine yet  
I'll ask you to stay here with me till then  
I think Im falling for you  
(falling for you)  
I just want to look in your eyes and see  
All that you have looking back at me  
I think tonight, I love you  
(I love you) I love you

Just breathe in, You'll be fine  
I'm right here by your side  
(I love you)  
Just breathe in, You'll be fine  
(I love you)  
_  
__I'd give you today but its not mine yet  
I'll ask you to stay here with me till then  
I think tonight, I love you_

A single tear rolled down my cheek, landing on Chad's chest. I sniffled and Chad stirred. He woke up rubbing my back. "What's wrong, Sonshine?"

I sniffled some more. "Nothing... I was just thinking about your song. It made me cry."

He chuckled. "Happy tears?"

"Happy tears." I reassured him, smiling.

He chuckled again. "Good." I turned my head to him and he kissed me softly. "I love you, Sonshine. Always and forever."

"I love you, too, Chad." I kissed him again.

Sleeping soundly on his chest, I knew I would awake in the morning with a smile on my face, held in the arms of someone I loved.

The last thing I heard before I drifted off was Chad softly singing.

_"I'd give you today but it's not mine yet  
I'll ask you to stay here with me till then  
I think Im falling for you  
(falling for you)  
I just want to look in your eyes and see  
All that you have looking back at me  
I think tonight, I love you  
(I love you) I love you_

Just breathe in, You'll be fine  
I'm right here by your side  
(I love you)  
Just breathe in, You'll be fine  
(I love you) 

I love you."

**Thank you again to all of my reviewers, and I love all of you (in a frienshipish way) LOL. Thank you. Congrats to my top six and I look forward to your messages. Please notify me if you do not want to be in the sequel. **

**WHICH SHOULD BE ON A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU IN A COUPLE WEEKS! **

**So look for it soon and thank you for reading my story.**

**Lynzimaniac8997 ;)**


	6. AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Okay... i'm starting to get a little impatient. I'm sorry but people are yelling at me to start the sequel, and i can't do that until all of my peoples message me. here's who's missing,**

**Klutzy-But-Cute **

**and hannahpie45.**

**I'm setting a deadline for May 14, 2010. That's 12 days to message me. I don't want to get mean because I'm not trying to be. I just don't like to dissapoint. :) **

**So, that's the deadline. (: I'll cut it off then and I'll start writing with the characters I have. **

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. ((Hands virtual cookies to the people who reviewed and read and facorited and subscribed and PM'd)) Thank you!**

**3 ~Lynzimaniac8997 **


	7. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**OKAY... so I know I've been writing alot of Author's Notes lately... and I just wanted to let you guys know one thing cause' I'm posting this on ALL of my stories and upcoming stories. **

**I NOW have a strictly Fanfiction Account Facebook. I will post all of my update dates there and I will be posting sneak peaks and warnings if I've got things coming up and stuff like that. It is DEFINATELY alot easier that posting a new A/N when ever I need to tell you guys something... LMAO :) **

**So... my screen name is Lindsey Lynzimaniac and here is the link- ((remove all spaces))**

**http : / book. com /? ref= logo #!/ pro file. php ?id= 100 001 270 684 770**

**Please add me if you have a Facebook and like my stories. My profile picture is currently a Powerpuff Girl with brown hair and brown eyes with a hand on her mouth. I will soon change it to match my avatar on FFdotNET. I will change my picture to match my Fanfiction avatar accordingly. **

**Until next time, my lovelies...**

**~~Lynzimaniac8997**


End file.
